Emotions
by stretch the faunlet
Summary: One-shots surrounding Zim and Tak. ZATR.
1. Calm

_I. Calm_

"GIR! GET IN HERE!"

The little sir unit fell from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of Zim, his master. "Yeeeeees?"

"Where are the flowers at?" Zim was extremely exhausted from looking for the flowers he had planned on giving to his love, Tak. His used-to-be-enemy, and his now present girlfriend. "Tak's gonna be back soon and I can't find them anywhere!"

"What flowers, Master?" Gir stayed on his head, sticking his little tongue out.

Zim nearly exploded. "YOU KNOW DAMN WELL-"

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Zim's waist, and a head rested on his shoulder. Zim could feel the familiar warmth in the embrace. When he glanced down, he noticed the person was holding in one hand, the flowers he planned on giving to Tak.

"Thank you for the flowers," Tak whispered, giving Zim a peck on the cheek.

She sure knew how to calm him down.

**A/N: This will be a multi-chapter thing... I already have two other drabbles done. :D Basically, each chapter will be a drabble centering around Zim and Tak's relationship in my future fanfics. Basically, Zim was told by the Tallest that he's a defect and that his mission was a lie, and all that. Zim plotted revenge (with Skoodge's help, I should add XD). Zim and Dib made a truce not to kill each other, but they still don't get along well. Eventually, Tak came back for her own revenge... and... well... you get the point. This happens when they're in Middle Skool, so these drabbles take place when they're in High Skool, when they're already together. 3 Sorry if these are OOC or if you don't like the pairing, but meh. **

**Please leave a NICE review. IF YOU LIKE THE PAIRING ZATR, PLEASE LEAVE A NICE REVIEW. If you DON'T like ZATR, then DON'T COMMENT. Simple as that. Capisce?**


	2. Humor

_II. Humor_

Somehow, Zim had no idea, having been on Earth for years now, what exactly was on April 1st.

"Here, Zim." With an innocent smile on her face, Tak handed Zim a box wrapped with green paper and a blue bow on top. "I got you a little something."

Somewhat confused, but nonetheless, Zim smiled at Tak. "Awww, you've decided to see the greatness in ZIM by getting him a present!" He quickly began to open the present up, ripping and tearing the paper off, and once the box was fully opened, he was hit in the face with a white powder, shocking him.

In a daze, Zim slowly looked over at his mate, eyes wide.

Tak only winked at him.

"Happy April Fools Day, babe."

* * *

**A/N: If you have an suggestions for a ZaTR drabble, ideas would very much be helpful! :D Please NICELY review!**


	3. Delight

_III. Delight_

He wasn't even on the concrete path past the gnomes on the front lawn when he heard the music blasting from the inside of his base.

'_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying AYO, gotta let go.'_

Zim closed his eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh. He should have known Gir would disobey his orders and invite people over for a 'party'. That's what the humans called it. Parties weren't a very common thing on Irk, but on Earth, humans had them all the time.

In a fury, Zim stormed up the pathway, past the security gnomes, and barged through the front door, eyes blazing. The music was abruptly cut short, all eyes on Zim, some eyes were wide. Zim's eyes scanned the living room, noticing some familiar faces. Most of the disgusting human pig smellies from his High Skool were there, along with Gaz (who instead of partying, was lying on the couch playing her brand new Game Slave) , and even the Dib worm, (Dib and Zim had a truce, but that didn't necessarily mean they got along well). Even a disguised Skoodge was there! Zim really couldn't believe his eyes.

_Gir_. "GIR!" Zim scanned the room further for his sir unit. "GIR, GET IN HERE!"

Out of nowhere, Gir landed in front of Zim, in his dog suit. "Yes, my Master!" He saluted Zim.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zim glared at Gir, outraged. "I specifically ordered you to never invite others to the base! Especially these-" Zim's eye twitched momentarily. "-Dookie-smelling pig worms!"

Gir was silent, meaning all understanding went right out the window, also meaning he was probably back to his old self. "THEY BROUGHT ME A PIG!" In a flash, Gir held out a toy pig. "HIS NAME IS STACY!" Behind him, MiMi, Tak's sir unit, stared at Gir with wide eyes. She liked Gir, but sometimes he'd go so randomly insane she didn't even understand. She was in her cat hologram disguise. Gir turned to her. "COME ON MIMI LET'S GO MAKE SOME BABIES!" He dragged the startled Mimi out of the room, away from the crowd.

Zim stood there for a moment, confused, before a voice interrupted the silence.

"Zim?"

He watched a female figure walk out from beyond the small crowd. It was Tak, his girlfriend, in her human disguise. But that wasn't what made Zim do a double take on her. What caught Zim off guard, and what made him feel aroused, was that Tak was wearing a black strapless dress, which was cut off mid-thigh, showing off her bare legs, and her curvy body. Almost all his frustration and anger disappeared and was replaced with something better. Desire, perhaps. Zim had a feeling she wore that dress for him. Even Dib's jaw-dropped at the sight. She obviously had waited for Zim to arrive home so she could surprise him, and boy, she sure did surprise him.

"T-Tak?" Zim could barely say her name. Some of the human class-mates in the room began whispering amongst themselves, noticing the spark between Zim and Tak.

Tak strolled up to Zim, biting her lip. The look on Zim's face was priceless. She wanted to laugh at his surprised expression, but instead found herself staring into Zim's eyes… even though, he wasn't really looking into her eyes, but instead, staring at _other_ places of her body. She didn't really blame him, for she didn't wear anything suggestive often. She took his hand, causing him to glance up quickly, staring into her eyes. "Come on." Smiling, Tak began to pull Zim along, into the small crowd. "Let's have some fun."

_Fun?_

Some people began to cheer, knowing the party could go on. The music went back on again, and as the night went on, Zim actually began to enjoy himself. He felt a sense of delight. If this was what the humans did for fun, he really didn't mind at all. Especially if that meant he could see Tak dress suggestively more often. He was defiantly okay with that.

* * *

**A/N: The lyrics, btw, I used is from the song "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. :D I'm addicted to that song. Please review! 3**


	4. Irritation

_IV. Irritation_

Alone time. That's all the young irken couple wanted, was some damn alone time. Together. On the couch. Just the two of them. Not even Gir nor MiMi were around to bother them. Gir had taken MiMi on a 'date' at the Krazy Taco. Nothing said 'love' like tacos.

And nothing said 'irritation' like the Dib-human.

Tak smiled, eyes closed, feeling Zim's reptile-like tongue trace along her neck, up her jaw line, showering her in licks and kisses. She moaned, tracing her fingers along one of his antennas, as Zim's kisses made their way towards her mouth. She pulled him closer, parting her lips open, letting their tongues entwine in the heat of the moment.

Of course, that was until someone frantically pounded on the door.

"ZIM! OPEN THE DOOR! THE BIO PROJECT IS DUE TOMORROW! YOU HAVE IT WITH YOU, GIVE IT TO ME SO I CAN FINISH IT! I NEED AN A OR I FAIL THE CLASS!"

Zim growled, sitting up. "Dib…"

Tak groaned, annoyed, lying back down. "Are you going to let him in?" She hoped not.

"Of course not!" Zim throw his legs over the side of the couch and hopped off. "Zim will not let the Dib-stink ruin our fun." Friends or not, Zim knew his time with Tak was more important than some stupid High Skool project.

Tak smirked, knowingly.

Zim headed towards the front door, but stopped right in front of it. Dib's pounding grew louder. "Computer," Zim began, grinning mischievously. "Activate the security gnomes to remove the Dib-worm."

"Security Gnomes activated," Computer replied.

The pounding stopped. Zim watched the door and waited. Then, Dib's screaming erupted from outside, lasted for a few moments, before it went silent again. At last.

Zim turned back towards his mate.

Tak smirked at Zim, licking her lips in a seductive manner. "Now… where were we, Zim?"

Alone, together, _finally_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm still getting the hang of romance smut scenes. (Though that wasn't smut, but it ALMOST was). So bare with me. XD I get embarrassed easily while writing any hot scenes. *blushes* ANYWAY... thank you so much to my reviewers who reviwed! The keep me going! :) Oh, and another thanks to mrlucky100 for the idea of the theme for this drabble! :D Oh, and btw, no, Dib DID NOT die. He simply got his ass kicked by the gnomes and then got launched, literally, into the air. XD**

**Please review (nicely)! :)**

**Upcoming drabble:** _V. Jealously._ **;)**


	5. Jealously

_V. Jealously_

It was when Zim made his way back to the lunch table, that he realized how sexually active most human males could be. It was when Zim had turned around after buying lunch -(Earth food that he never even touched, but bought to make himself appear normal)- that he noticed the large human pig-smelly, Torque, sitting next to and leaning relatively close to Zim's girlfriend, Tak, who appeared completely uninterested.

Zim was _fuming_. How dare anyone make a move on his mate? It was unacceptable, and payback was the only thing he had in mind. Throwing the tray of food on the floor, startling all the other human teenagers around him, Zim stormed over towards the table, tightening his hands into fists at his side. As he neared closer, he could hear part of their conversation. Well, part of Torque's conversation towards Tak, and Tak's rejection towards Torque.

"Leave me the fuck alone." The malice in Tak's tone was strong, and there was absolutely no trace of fear at all. Why would there be? She had military experience. A fat, smelly human teenage boy with raging hormones wasn't exactly something to be feared, but mostly just to be annoyed by. Greatly annoyed. "I'm not interested, and if you want to keep your head connected to your body, you'll walk away right now and never look back."

Torque however, wasn't frightened in the least. He was turned on. He found it hot that a sexy girl like Tak could have such a feisty personality. Sexy girls with dirty mouths turned him on. Even if she did hang out with that freak Zim, he found her to attractive to simply ignore. "Come on, baby." He slowly wrapped his arm around her, and her eyes popped open in surprise, and rage. "Why are you dating such an asshole like Zim, anyway, when you can be with me?"

Before Tak could respond violently to this _human_ touching her, a voice from behind stopped her.

"_Take your filthy human hands off Zim's mate."_

Tak and Torque turned their heads, and slowly but surely, Torque's arm slid off of Tak as he stood up to face Zim. Tak had to smile, even if just a little, seeing Zim stand up for her. It was beyond flattering. All the humans were staring at what was happening, but Tak didn't give a shit as to whatever they were thinking. She quickly stood up and got behind Zim when a thought of how whatever was about to happen, would turn out to be.

"Mate?" Torque scoffed. "What are you, a fuckin' animal?"

_Wouldn't you like to know. _"Foolish stink pig! I am 100% human! You on the other hand, are… you're nothing but… but…" Zim paused. _Damn, I suck at these human verbal comebacks._ "…You're nothing but DOOOKIE!"

It took Torque a moment to realize that Zim in fact had insulted him. Maybe not the best insult in the World (let alone he had no idea what 'dookie' was), but Torque was the type of guy to avoid when insulted. In response, he shoved Zim back.

Zim stumbled back, but regained his position. Though now his rage was stronger than before. "You did not just shove Zim!" Zim stuttered, stunned and completely _pissed_ off. Sure Torque was huge in width, but having been on Earth for so long, Zim was rather huge in length. He had grown tall over the years, including Tak.

"Hey everyone!" A random human girl from the crowd called out, "Looks like they're going to fight!"

All the other humans, interested in the possibility of a fight breaking out, gathered around the three, and started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Zim…" Tak tried to hold him back. "We'll deal with the human later, but right now, I don't think this is going to end well. We should just go."

"Tak, the human started it!" Zim reminded her. "Now I'm going to end it! This is Zim's battle!" He turned his head back over at his apparent opponent , and before he could actually catch a glimpse of Torque, he caught a quick glimpse of Torque's fist instead, before it connected with his face, causing him to stumble back, eyes wide with shock. But he wasn't collapsing. Not yet, at least.

As half of the crowd started cheering, while the other half dropped their jaws in surprise, mumbling to each other in hushed tones, taking pictures with their cell phones, Zim held his head where he had been punched, still swaying back and forth, trying to regain his stance. But everything was getting dizzy and his head was pounding.

Tak stared at him with wide eyes as Zim blinked, sitting down calmly in a nearby chair. He muttered odd things to himself, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, before he promptly collapsed, falling out of the chair and onto the floor, unconscious.

Smirking, Torque reached out to grab Tak. It was like a trigger going off in her head, one she had created overtime while training in the Irken Military to become an Elite soldier, and just in case, to become an Invader. It was an impulse that caused her to react violently towards an enemy, and once Torque's disgusting hand latched itself onto her arm, she literally exploded into battle-mode.

Before Torque could realize what was happening, Tak twisted his arm around, and, much to his screeching protests of pain, Tak twisted his arm around so hard that his arm actually cracked, signaling it was broken. Torque screamed in agony. The humans in the crowd all let out gasps of surprise.

The next part Tak found the most fun. She kicked him, hard, between the legs, causing another scream. As Torque doubled over in pain, Tak let out a yell, grabbed his other, non-broken arm, and managed to flip him over onto the floor.

She did not hesitate, nor did she stop there. She got on top of him and started to punch and claw at his face. "DON'T." _Punch. _"EVER." _Punch. _"TOUCH." _Punch. _"MY." _Punch. _"MATE!"

One last punch, and Torque actually started begging for her to stop. "Stop it, please!"

"Stop it?" Tak seethed, leaning down close until she and Torque touched noses. "I was just getting started." She glanced over and noticed a few High Skool teachers making their way over towards the inside of the crowd, where Zim, Tak and Torque were the centers of everyone's attention at the moment. "Fine. But if you ever bother me or my mate again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass when you least expect it, got it human?"

"Got it…" He whimpered in response, nodding quickly.

As three teachers pushed their way through the crowd and made it over to where Torque lay, Tak got up, still glaring daggers at the huge teenage boy whom was whimpering utter nonsense to himself. He went from big huge tough guy to whimpering baby in just three minuets.

"What the hell is going on here?" One of the teachers yelled, getting on the floor to help Torque, completely ignoring Zim who was moaning slightly in his unconscious state. "What happened?"

"The fat human beat up my mate," Tak pointed out. "I was only defending him."

The teacher arched an eyebrow at her. "Mate?"

Tak sighed. "Boyfriend, as you people call it." _As you humans call it, _Tak thought to herself, kneeling down beside Zim and helping him up off the floor. _Boyfriend sounds weird to me. Eh, oh well. Boyfriend, mate, same thing. _

_Zim is both of those things to me._

* * *

"…I had him Tak, I HAD him!" Zim complained, balling up one of his hands into fist. "I was about to engage him in a duel of DOOM!"

The couple were making their way back to Zim's base, which Zim and Tak had been sharing together for some time, so really, it was Tak's base now as well. Zim had his other hand pressed firmly against the side of his face where Torque had punched him. He tried not to let any sign of pain show, but Tak had easily noticed.

"Zim, you were on the floor," Tak reminded him.

Zim scoffed. "That's how I fight!"

"On the floor?" Tak gave him a skeptical glance. Obviously she didn't buy it.

"Yes!"

"Funny… I seem to recall while in the Academy, that you were never on the floor when you fought literally everyone around you." Even though -while they both trained in the Military Academy to become Invaders- they never came in contact with each other up until the incident on Devastis that caused Tak to miss her finale training test, Tak remembered all those times of passing by Zim in the training classes -whether it be the testing labs, the studying classes or especially the actual battle training classes that involved fighting holograms of the Irken Empire's many enemies- that Zim started fights with nearly everyone. Tak knew it was because Zim was much shorter than the other irkens and wanted to make himself come across as the stronger irken, even for his size, by acting tough. How did she find out? Because Zim admitted it to her one night, but has then denied it ever since.

"This was different!" He protested, rubbing his head a little.

"How on Irk was that different?" Now Tak was getting irritated.

"Eh…" Zim tried coming up with a reason. He felt like he couldn't function properly at that moment. "Because… he's human!"

"Uh-huh…" Tak rolled her eyes, walking up ahead towards the front door. They had made it to their base, and Zim couldn't have been more relieved.

"I did it for you!" Zim reminded her, running up beside his mate. "Did you see how that smelly stink-pig was treating you? I swear if I ever see him doing that again, I'll-"

Enough was enough. Tak grabbed Zim and pulled him toward her, pressing her lips against his to silence him. Luckily for her, it worked, and after a few moments that they wanted to last forever, Tak pulled away, and Zim let out a pleased breath, a goofy grin forming on his face.

She smiled, taking his hand. "Zim, you know you don't have to fight to impress me… however, there's one thing you could do…"

Zim stared at her, confused. "Which is…?"

Tak smirked, pulling Zim roughly up against her body again. She leaned in close to him and whispered, "Take a guess…"

He smirked back in response, knowing that Tak was thinking about something naughty, and he knew exactly what it was. Grinning mischievously, Zim scooped her up in his arms bridal style, threw open the door and went inside, ready to impress his mate… _in bed_.

* * *

**It's obvious what they're going to do. XD Yay for sex. Lol, anyway, sorry for the long update! My brother broke the 's' button on my keyboard and I have to keep on copying and pasting the letter 's' every five seconds. But besides that, Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" CD came out, and it's AMAZING! :D There's some songs on the album that totally fit ZATR like "Heavy Metal Lover", "Electric Chapel", "The Edge of Glory", "You and I" and "Judas". :D I recommend listening to them; They TOTALLY fit ZATR. 100%.**

**Upcoming drabble: **_VI. Disgust._


End file.
